heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Scrappers
thumb|Sky Scrappers Official Poster Sky Scrappers is an Oswald the Lucky Rabbit short. It was released on June 11, 1928. It shows Oswald working on a construction site. Characters * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Ortensia (as "Sadie") * Pete Story The short starts with many workers and a digging machine building a tall new building/sky scraper. Soon after this opening shot, the short focuses on Oswald who is one of the construction workers. He is trying to lift a barrel of water up with a rope, but abandons it as soon as a big "TOOT" signals the lunch break. Sadly for Oswald, he and his lunch get soaked when the barrel with water he abandoned comes crashing down on him. He quickly wrings himself out.thumb|Ortensia aka Sadie on her bicycle selling "box lunches". Soon after, Ortensia/Sadie appears riding her bicycle and arrives at the construction site. She has a job selling "box lunches" and convinces Oswald to buy one. It seems she only came for Oswald though as she stays with him instead of trying to sell more "box lunches" to others. After some flirting and Oswald finishing his lunch, the two start kissing. Pete (who was eating his lunch high above them on the unfinished building) sees them and uses a hook on a rope to pick up Ortensia/Sadie by her skirt and underwear. When he lifts her up and asks for a kiss, she turns up her nose at him and refuses. Pete then decides to forcefully take his kiss. An angry Oswald climbs on a nearby rope to stop him, but Pete disconnects the rope and Oswald falls down on a board that launches many bricks and a wheelbarrow in the air. Oswald gets hit by several bricks and protects himself with an umbrella, only to get hit on the head by the wheelbarrow. Angry and persistent, Oswald finds another route, tying himself to one end of a rope and pulling the other end through a pulley, making his way up. He puffs up his chest and challenges Pete. This results in a fight between Oswald and Pete. Pete taunts and starts menacing the smaller Oswald. They end up fighting on a girder, dangling in the sky over the street. Pete seems to be winning until Oswald ducks one of his punches and sends Pete careening to the ground. After that, Oswald picks up Ortensia/Sadie and they get their happy end as they start kissing on the girder. Home video releases DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Trivia * The Mickey Mouse short Building a Building is pretty much a remake of this short. Gallery Ortensia Sadie in Sky Scrappers by 2wiki.jpg|Ortensia as " Sadie " in Sky Scrappers 8805.jpg 8806.jpg 8807.jpg 8810.jpg 8811.jpg 8812.jpg 1928-sky-1.jpg|Colorized version of the poster SKY SCRAPPERS (7).png SKY SCRAPPERS (6).png SKY SCRAPPERS (5).png SKY SCRAPPERS (4).png SKY SCRAPPERS (3).png SKY SCRAPPERS (2).png SKY SCRAPPERS (1).png External links * "Sky Scrappers" The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Oswald the Lucky Rabbit shorts Category:1928 shorts